


Hey, Sir!

by kizi1999



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Multi, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizi1999/pseuds/kizi1999
Summary: Kevin Barr, one of the most popular guy at school and a captain to his football team have nothing more than his failing grades. All of his friends, parents are worried sick about it as Kevin is still took it lightly, until he felt the rubatosis when he met his new teacher.[I moved my story here because my country banned Fanfiction.net] [And I'm so sorry for the terrible summary.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote Kevedd story in this site. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Kevin, do you have some time to talk with us?"

The red-headed boy stopped making his way to walk towards the door as he heard his father. "Um, there's about fifteen minutes before the bus arrives but yeah..." He shrugged and walked to the sofa.

As he sat down on the sofa, his step-mother came and sat next to his father on the arm rest of the sofa. Kevin just groaned of annoyance with the lady's presence, which his father noticed it.

"Look, I know that you have been busy with for training as the captain... And friends, but look at your grades." The father threw his son's report card lightly onto the coffee table in front of him. "As the years passed, they began to dropped so sudden." The step-mother said, looking at the report card. "You even got a C+ for English and that's the highest grade, aside for PE... Which an A+."

Kevin's father took the report card and shook his head as he signed it, he is not mad at his son but disappoint with him. 

Kevin just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeeaaah, I know that. Tell me something that I or WE don't know, Rosa." It's pretty clear that the jock have a little respect on his step-mother when his father's began to twitched. "Kevin Barr. That's your mother, show her some respect. We don't need your sarcasm and that atitude." He said it with a stern look.

"Oh cool..." Kevin mockingly said it, then he mumbled. "Then why don't you show it to your wife..." He said it softly, putting the report card in his bag.

"What was THAT?"

"Nothing dad, I better get going now."

* * *

The teenager boy arrived on time when the bus just about the leave him.

"H-hey!" Kevin began to quicken his steps towards the bus. "There's another kid here!" He kept knocking on the behind side of the bus until eventually, the driver noticed him.

The driver pulled the lever and let the door open. "Oops, sorry kid. Better be punctual next time." She said, slide a small advice into her sentence too.

Kevin just nodded and made his way towards his friends, Nazz and Nathan. "Sup' guys..." He took an empty seat behind his friends.

"Dude, what happen today?" Nazz asked in concern, then she continued. "Yesterday, you were late too." Nat nodded as he's agreed with the girl. "Yeah lover-boy, is there something bothering you?" He questioned Kevin as both of them turned their direction backwards.

"No, just that my dad and his 'new wife' nagging about my grades again." Kevin explained in the most simple way while bending his index and middle fingers at the part of 'new wife'. It caused the blonde girl to sighed, "Are you still mad about this whole parents relationship? Or they keep 'nagging' about the grade?" She copied how her red head friend talked about his parents.

Kevin just lowered his head and clicked his tongue. "I'll take that as both." Nathan shook his head.

 "Kevin, you know it is important right? About this whole academic thingy?" Nazz said as she's worried about her childhood friend. "We're sixteen and soon to be seventeen and then boom! University life. You may took it lightly now, but it is important for your future."

Nathan sighed, "I'm no good with speeches, but Nazz is right." He put his knees on the seat and look at the jock, "This is for your own good, your parents want you to have a successful life. I want to you have it too."

The trio kept quiet for a solid minute, until Kevin decided to break it.

"Can... We talk about something else?"

Both of Nat and Nazz exchanged glances, "Alright... No more parents or grades." Nat sighed. "Aaaannndddd, there's a new teacher in our school."

"Oh yeah, I heard that he's excellent at almost every subjects!" Nazz added. "Finally, we have a teacher who have at least the power to complain if we didn't aced the test." She jokingly laughed at her own tasteless joke, which caused Nathan to elbowed her.

"Ow, what?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone is 'in a bad mood' about a report card?"

"Ooohh... Shit, m-my bad Kev..."

The jock just smiled weakly at his girl-friend. "Don't sweat it, it was an accident."

After a few minutes later, the bus have arrived at the high school. And as soon as Kevin stepped outside from the bus, a girl with long blonde hair skipped towards him.

"Kevin! Oh, hi! I didn't know that you're this early." The girl said with a smile on her face.

Eventhough the captain of the football team seem to be fine with the girl, Nazz is clearly not pleased with the girl's presence as she rolled her eyes.

"Alexa huh?" Nathan gave Nazz a smirk. Nazz pulled the teal haired boy closer and whispered softly, "Well duh, she's trying to hooking up with Kevin eventhough he already rejected her multiple times." She paused for a moment, then continued. "That's just 'sad' to be honest."

"I don't know Nazzy, whether that she's determined to get that ass or being pathetic..." Nat shrugged, leaving the blonde girl to be disgusted with Alexa's 'cutesy' act towards Kevin.

"She's just a bad news Nathan. I don't want to see Kevin got hurt, especially with his current state." Nazz explained slowly.

Nathan smiled softly, it's good to see that Nazz cares about her friends. "I know, I know... Alexa is a thot and she have three boyfriends at the same time, and one of the guys is in a relationship with another girl."

"E.X.A.C.T.L.Y"

"Um, what'cha talking about guys?" Kevin asked his two best friends.

Both of the jock's friends turned their heads and look at his green eyes. "Your own sake?" Nathan said, ended it with a shrug. Which caused him to received a glare from Nazz.

"Look, if it's about Alexandra... I'll be fine." Kevin smiled, trying to coax his friend. Especially Nazz, who's still have her worry face on. "B-but... I- I know you could take care of yourself, but Alexa just- Ya know..."

The flirtatious teen pat Nazz's head and gave her a ruffle. "You worried too much girl, Kevin is a big boy." He paused and look at the girl. "He'll be fine."

"But-"

"Drop it Nazzy~"

As Nazz wanted to open her mouth again, they heard a faint scream from a distance.

"COME ON ED! DOUBLE DEE IS HERE!"

The trio sighed as they heard the voice, it is obviously belongs to no other than Eddy.

They just look at the short kid, pulling his friend's arm and running towards the school's enterance. All the other students stepped aside and let Eddy be hurried for school, except Nathan. Which caused the Eds to bumped into him and fall onto the floor.

"Whoops, sorry Nat." Ed apologized goofily.

"Yeah, yeah! Watch where you're going!" Eddy shook his hand and continued to run with his friend.

"How rude! They don't even bother to ask me if I'm fine." Nathan said, holding his jaw. "That was a godly fall, right guys?"

. . . . .

After a few seconds of slience, Nathan look at both of his friends. Both of Kevin and Nazz were thinking about something, "Ur.. Guys?" Nathan called his friends, he stood up and shook his friends.

When Nazz and Kevin finally back in the reality, "Wait? Double Dee?" Nazz began to smiled widely as she recalls the name. "DUDE! Double Dee is back!" Nazz squeled with full of happiness, "Can you believe it Kev? After a whole three years without seeing him or talking to him- Well, except for holidays... Double Dee is back!"

The girl jumped around of joy all alone, leaving Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose and Nathan, who is clueless about everything decided to speak. "Okay, I'm glad that you're happy Nazz... But who is this Double Dee?"

As Nat finished, Nazz finally stopped skipping. "Oh, you haven't met him before!" Nazz clapped her hands as she realized it. "He lives with us in the cul-de-sac. Well, used to... Before he went to university in New York." Nazz explained even further.

"But he is really nice and cute too, he used to babysit me, Eddy, Jimmy... Am I right Kev?" As Nazz done explaining, they look at Kevin. However, the jock haven't removed his fingers from his nose. "Um... Kev?" Nathan called his friend's nickname.

"Um... Yeah... The problem is..." Kevin nervously said it as his hand slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I.. Don't remember who is Double Dee is?"


	2. FamiLIAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy, sorry for the late updates (along with my other stories) Like I said earlier, my country have banned Fanfiction.net which the site where I kept all of the updates.   
> I literally have to wait until I went somewhere where they actually allowed me to go to Fanfic.net site. Other than that, I'm still a student and university life is not easy too. Please forgives me for the terrible updates QAQ

"Wait, wait... Hold the phone." Nazz said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "How can you don't know who's Edd is?" She questioned the jock in disbelief.

Before Nat spat any words, Nazz already cut him off. "Like, I always invited him to my birthday parties and you were there too." Her hands' movements began to change as she was counting. "We were there when I have our Friday's Movie Night at that one time... Like, that's the ONLY TIME when he wasn't so busy with his studies." That's her second point, continue with the third, "I remember that I wasn't at the Cul-De-Sac when this happens and you're the one who told me about it Kev, he was-"

The cheer captain stopped when she saw it was no use, Kevin seems to be blurred with the whole thing.

"Are you sure that you didn't know a thing about this dude Kevin?" Nat asked.

Kevin just shrugged, "I.D.K man, I wasn't as close as you towards the teenagers in the Cul-De-Sac when we were younger." He begin to frown and pull his cap to cover his face.

This got Nazz hard, it felt as she was forcing Kevin too much. Sure Kevin was one of the rowdiest kids aside from Eddy, but he was traumatized with one of the teenagers in the Cul-De-Sac. And that is Eddy's big brother. He was overall just a douche, knowing him was back in the town is enough to make Kevin shivers in fear. He would called both Eddy, just to make sure if the 'rumours' are true, and Nazz to comfort him. When it's comes to this kind of problems, Kevin didn't have anybody else except for Nazz.

While he have been watching his friends, who are in completely slience right now, Nathan just sighed. "Alright amigos, I think it's time for us to-"

"Hold on, I think I might have a photo of him in my phone." Nazz cut him off again, she's pretty sure that showing him some photos when they're having a good time won't triggering any of Kevin's bad memories.

"Nazz, it's alright. We'll meet him soon and-"

"No Kev, I used to have a HUUUUGGE crush on our own neighbour and it was my first one too. I'm not giving up on sharing this with you!"

"Nazz, another time please??"

"Nnoooooo...."

Leaving those two arguing about their neighbour, Nathan suddenly heard loud noise coming from behind him.

"Oh my goodness...." A young man squeaked, he reaches out his hands and begin to collecting all of the papers and files that are scrattering around him all over the floor.

"Err... Guys?" Nathan call his friends out, but no response from them as they're really into the arguement.

The teal haired teenagers rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whateves... I'll be helping him then." As he's making his way towards the young man, he look at him from up to down like he was analysizing him.

"Thin body figure, white pale skin, feminine gesture." Nathan kept his thoughts in his mind as it was writing down his checklists. He bent down as he noticed that he might have accindentally stepped on one of the papers. "Ah, shit..."

 Nat pick up the papers and it seems like there are little doodles of a cactus on it. "Pfft-!" Nathan could hardly hold his laughters, "Aah man, well this is something new."

"Excuse me." Nathan called out the young man, the man look up innocently at him and he had to admit, the man made his heart skipped a beat. "I think this is yours." Nathan put on his friendly smile on his face, he placed the paper in front of him and the man quickly grabbed it.

"O-oh gosh! This is so humiliating..." The man covered the paper, then Nat's analysis continued. "Beautiful blue eyes..." He thought for a second. He just chuckled, "It's okay my fellow senior, a cute drawings like yours is nothing to be ashamed of."

"W-wait... Senior?" The man gave him a confused look.

***KRRRIIINNNNGGGG***

"Shit! It's time for class already!" Both of the guys heard what Nazz said behind them, the man tried to look at her but Nazz quicken her steps away from them while dragging Kevin along with her. "She looks oddly familiar...." The man thought, "And that boy too..."

The man's thoughts were erased as Nathan sighed loudly, "Geez, can't they just think aboyt me for once?" He complained, then look at the young man once again, "Welp, I hope I see around. Bye dude!"

And with the small wave he received from Nathan, the young man look at his timetable. "Oh dear, I have a class too!"

* * *

 

As Kevin and his gang grabbed their seats in the class, he began to think what his parents and his friends said about academics.

He know that he is a clever student, but his grades aren't working with him. Especially how his parents treated him. Now, this casually handsome devil may look like a womanizer and he didn't know what to expect next in school today. His math teacher hate him, his coach have high expectations on him, there's a hot girl who Nazz didn't want him to going out with her, there's too many things happening around him.

"Hey Kevin!" A teal haired boy call his friend's name, waving his hands in front of his face. "Are you listening? So there's this new teacher gonna teach us." Nathan exclaimed.  
  
With a groan as a reply, Nathan just rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay... Not really a juicy gossip, but I heard that he's cute too." Nathan smirked. However, Kevin just pull his baseball cap to the front to cover his face. "So what? Like I care about the teachers."  
  
Not long after that, Nazz joined them. "Oh my gosh guys!" She quickly grabbed a seat in front of Kevin, which is beside Nathan. "He's cute??" She squealed, "I bet he is a cool type too!"  
  
"Man, seriously!? You two gonna talk about our new teacher for the whole period?" Kevin's rage began to rise. But Nazz and Nat understood his problems with his grades and parents, so it's pretty normal for Kevin to lose it.  
  
"Hey, we're sorry alright. I didn't know that you're still stressing out about it." Nazz apologised, gave Kevin a soft pat on the back. The jock look at his friends, they do look honest while apologized to him. "It's cool man..." Kevin lied.  
  
Suddenly, there's a knock.

The other students quickly took their seats and quit chatting around before the teacher walked in. The tacher took a peek before he walked in, "Um... This is math class?" He asked nervously.

"Yess..." Kevin sliently cheered, that's means Mr.Naveen wasn't around to bothering him for a day. He don't know specificly why Mr.Naveen hates him, but he always said to the other students that he is a bad influence to them. Which none of the students care which they're know who's Kevin is.

Some of the students just nod their head and some of them also just muttering 'yeah'. "Oh... I'm glad that I wasn't lost." The teacher smiled of relieved, placing his hand on his chest.  
  
Kevin, who was placing his head for the whole time decided to 'take a look' on his new teacher. As he rose his head and look at the teacher, he stunned.  
  
The red head just observed his teacher's movements. The man walked towards the table and placed his pencil case. The teacher then unzipped the case and dug out a black marker pen.

"What a second...." Nathan narrowed his eyes and took a close look at the teacher, "He's the new TEACHER!? And not a SENIOR!?"

Then suddenly, Nazz shook him from beside.

"Baby girl, what is it?" Nathan asked the blonde. Without saying any words, Nazz pointed her index finger at the red headed jock.  
  
Nathan and Nazz look back at Kevin, "Dude, he's all up..." Nazz said, then Nat nodded as a sign of agreed. "I know, especially in math class!? Something's not right."  
  
"Okay class... You may call me Eddward." Edd introduced himself by writing his name on the whiteboard. "Now, how about today-"

Before he continued, all students were praying as they thought they'll learn those mathematics with letters in it.  
  
"You introduce youselves to me." Eddward finish it with a warm smile, which caused Kevin's cheeks to heated up for 'some reason'.  
  
The students look at him with unexpected eyes. "For real?" Alexandra asked while rose her arm. The teacher gave her a nod as a reply. "Why yes, I need to know my students' name, right?"  
  
"So... Does that mean we learn anything today?" Max, the boy who wears glasses questioned Edd. "Well, if we finished it faster... We will continue to your studies." Edd calmly smiled again.

 Right before Edd could pick a student, someone stood up. "DOUBLE DEE!!" The short student had this wide grin on his face. Everyone looks at Eddy and confused with his 'nickname' that he gave to the teacher.  
  
"Wait... Double Dee?" Nazz said and gave him a confused look. "Yeah, what's up with the nickname loudmouth?" Kevin asked, he's also confused.

"HOLD UP!" Nazz stood up and turned her head towards Eddward, "YOU'RE EDDWARD VINCENT!?"

At first all of the students were confused and squeezing their brains, why would one of the most popular girls in school and a slacker make a scene in the class.

"Wa-... Are you Nazz?"

Coming out from the new teacher's mouth made everyone changed their focuses on the teacher back. But it made Nazz squealed, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you're back!"

Before Edd managed to let go a reply, he received a jump-hug from his old friend or rather his student now, which causing him to fall down.

"Heya Double Dee! Still wearing the sock on your head huh?" Eddy playfully ruffled his head. "Aw man, wait until Ed sees you!"

"Hey, knock it off Eddy!" Alexandra rose her voice to the shortie, causing the students to look at her except Nazz and some of the other girls. "She's definitely trying to 'woo' the teacher as being the teacher's pet." Nathan whispered at his girl-friend.

"That's so disrespectful of you to treat the teachers like that!" Alexa continued, placing her hands on her hips. "Like, take your educations with seriously!"

Before Eddy could yelled back at her (which is no good) Edd placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder. "But I like it!" Edd said it innocently. "Ehhh!?" The students look at their teacher. "A-ARE YOU SURE!?" They asked the man, especially Alexa.

"Well, Eddy and Nazz are my neighbours. But to be more specific, Eddy is my childhood friend." Edd soften his face at the shortest boy in class. "He's so innocent!" The whole class shared the same thought. But when Kevin look at Eddy, he noticed that Eddy's cheek began to grew rosy. "Tsk, w-whatever..." Eddy look away and went back to his  seat.

"But she is right Eddy, education is important!" Edd added. He stood up and brushed off some dust(?) off his clothes, it is important to a teacher to be non-bias towards his students. With a little defence from the teacher, Alexa put a smug on her face, rolls her eyes and flips her hair. "See?" She said it as a mock, but Eddy didn't reply anything as he's trying to cool off his cheeks.

"Urgh, whatever..." Alexa huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from Eddy.

"My lovey dovey sense are tingling..." Nathan said it out loud in the class, leaving the others to be confused or just ignoring him. "Somebody is in love!" Nathan expressed his thought with all of his might.

While the students just face plamed, "How about you? What's your name?" Edd asked politely, look at the boy with full of interests.  
  
"Me? My name is Nathan 'Kedd' Goldberg." Nathan introduced himself in a friendly manner. "How's your cactus teach'?" He added, causing Edd to blushed a bit. "O-oh.. You're the one who helped me at the hallway!"

"Eeyup!" Nat smirked. However, the introduction went extra friendly. Nathan walk towards the teacher, grabbed his hand and kneel down.  
  
"But you can call me Nat, DD." Nat kissed the teacher's hand leaving Edd to blushed real hard. Most of the students were 'Woo-ing' or whistled at the two guys in front of their class, except Kevin. "Whoa whoa, TOO friendly!" Kevin rushed towards his friend pull him away from Edd.  
  
For some reason, Kevin felt anger when he saw that. He didn't why, but he is hundred percent sure that he didn't want to see that again. "Aah yes, the person who's just fall in love is here..." Nathan whispered.

Kevin just look at his best friend, Nathan gave Kevin a crooked smile. "Am I right?"  
  
The smirking face on Nathan's face made Kevin blushed of embarrassment. He shoved his friend away, "Get lost Assberg." Kevin said as he walked towards his seat.  
  
"Uh-um... Excuse me..." Kevin spun around and look at the man. "You're Kevin, right?" Edd sweetly smiled, causing Kevin's heart went crazy. He look at Edd, who is smiling at him. "I-I..I Kevin..."  
  
"Oh! You're the football star for the school!" Edd look at the taller student, his eyes were beaming with excitement. "It was pleasure to meet you too Kevin!"

"W-well... I- just.." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, he had never felt anything like this before. He felt something on his chest, and it's hurts.  
  
While Edd was in his own world of excitement, the other students were confused... Whispering to each other.

"Did Kevin just stutters?"  
  
"I thought I saw his face turned red a few moment ago..."  
  
"HAH! GAAAYY" (This is Nathan)  
  
"Not surpise, Double Dee is cute."

"Come on guys, cut it out. He's just nervous..."

"Not when its come to football."  
  
But they have no idea that it was loud enough for Kevin to heard it. "W-what am I feeling right now?" He thought to himself, "And why I'm so embarrassed!?"  
  
Without thinking even further, Kevin quickly and suddenly grabbed Edd's collar. "Well Double Dork, don't even think about it!" He shouted at the teacher, "You and I will never get along!"

Edd look at him with his eyes wide open. Just now Kevin seem like a nice kid, but then he changed. "I-I'm sorry... I-I- Don't know where I did wrong.." Edd whimpered like a puppy. "Fuck! He's so cute..." Kevin's blush grew redder.  
  
"Dude! What have got into you!" Nazz shout at her friend, leaving Kevin to just glare at her for a moment. Then he released the collar. "Dork..."  
  
Some students went towards their teacher, patting his back, offering some water. However, Kevin felt a load of guilt hit his back. He took his bag and as he just about to went outside, but Eddy won't let him stop there.

"KEVIN BARR! WHAT IS YOUR BIG DEAL WITH HIM HUH!?" He shouted at the jock furiously, Double Dee could see the anger in Eddy's eyes, they have never changed. But something else caught his attention.

"Kevin... Barr...?" Edd whispered softly.  
  
Kevin look behind, then he stepped outside and slammed the door.


	3. Accidents

"Kevin! Open the door this instant!" Nazz shout, knocking the toilet stall's door. "I know you're in there Kev!" She added.

"Um.. Nazz dearie..." Nathan placed his hand gently on Nazz's shoulder, "Firstly, you might wanna lower down your voice and secondly...." He inhaled some the air, "You do realized that you're in the boys' toilet, right?" He asked his friend with a smile, a weird one too.

The boys where in the toilet felt midly uncomfortable with Nazz in the toilet, most of them rather wait until she went out. With Nazz's presence, some of the boys that entered the toilet would go outside and check the plates whether they're in the right toilet.

The cheer captain just rolled her eyes, "Dude, I don't care about that." She groaned, then let go a sigh. "I just-... Not expecting THIS would happen..."

Nat knew that Nazz would be extra careful or cheerful around Kevin. It's not that she's in love with him, no. Even Kevin saw her as a friend but it started when they're in middle school though.

The blondie will and definitely look after Kevin as her own brother, their friendship is pretty much like how Eddy and Ed would interact with each other. They loved and took care of each other as friends, or family.

The teal haired boy smiled softly at the back, "Move aside chicka, let the man handle this!" Nazz stood aside as she heard it.

Nathan knocked the door gently, "Yo, Kev... You okay there buddy?" He asked in genuine concern.

"Nazz is really worry about you, sorry if she's harsh on ya."

"HEY!"

"Wanna talk about this?" Nat said as he's asking for the permission. However he received no response. "Come on dude, we are here for you..."

As soon as Nat finished, they heard a click from the other side of the door.

But before Kevin fully open the door, Nathan signaled all of the students that in the toilet to leave by pointing his eyes towards the door. The other students didn't say and complain much, they just shrugged and left the trio alone.

Nazz opened the door slowly, leaving the sound of a long creak to happen, "Kevin?" She look in along with Nat and saw Kevin sitting on the toilet, literally.

He was crying and sobbing. Nazz just rushed and sit beside him on the floor. "Hey dude, you okay?"

Kevin wasn't saying anything, he just continued to sobbing quietly. "Hey... I thought you like him, why did you ran away from DD?" Nathan coaxed his friend.

"Wait, what?" Nazz quickly changed her focus towards Nat as he said that. "I-I don't..." Kevin finally gave them a response.

"Okay, you didn't know how to react?" Nathan said, peeking to see the red head's face. But, Kevin move aside, where's Nazz was. "No... I just- just.." Kevin stuttered.

"It's hurts so badly when I saw him." Kevin said and finally look at his friend. "Plus, he's one of the Eds."

Nazz and Nat felt bad for their friend as they saw the red eyes and wet cheek.

It's not the first time for both of the friends, but it is very rare to see Kevin cried in front of them. And if he does that, it's a serious matter.

To be honest, both of the jock's friends didn't know how to react. Nathan knows literally nothing about Double Dee except his name and Nazz didn't expecting Kevin to have a special feeling towards Edd.

Nathan shook his head, "Hey, why would you say that? I thought you're cool with the Eds now." Nat continue to pat Kevin's back. "Yeah, I'm sure (hopefully) they're cool with it." Nazz said.

"As soon as I saw him, I suddenly felt..." Kevin paused then he continued, "I don't know...."

"Urrghh... And I did threathening him too..." The red head lowered his head, Nathan gently pat his back, "Hey, that's an accident... Right Nazz?"

Nazz sighed, "It's okay, we're still friends." She said, trying to coax Kevin when suddenly...

"Ahem.. Testing, testing." The speaker from the outside said.

"May I have Kevin Nicholas Barr's attention. Please come to the counselor's office."

* * *

 

After the incident, both Nazz and Nat waited for Kevin outside of the counselor's office. "Do you think he got himself into a trouble?" Nathan asked the girl.  
  
"Well duh! He fucking choked the teacher!" Nazz replied, even though it was a little harsh, but Nat know that she's still worried about Kevin. "I wonder what the counselor say to him..." Nazz let go her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, leaving the red head alone with the counselor. "So Kevin... I heard that you-" He cleared his throat, "Well- 'Choked' Mr.Vincent, I hope that isn't true." He finished it with a little push that he gave to his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry to say this but that's the completely truth." Kevin talked back and crossed his arms as he lean against the chair.  
  
The counselor shook his head and face plamed. "Goodness Kevin, this is probably the third time you came in my office in this month." He put his hands on the table and look at Kevin again. "And probably the seventh time into the detention!"  
  
Kevin just look at the counselor, then he rolled his eyes as he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." The counselor answered.

Not a surprise, it was Jimmy. "Mr. Balton, are you busy?" The younger boy asked sweetly, but narrowed his eyes when he saw Kevin. Which kinda startled the older teenager since Jimmy is VERY unpredictable.  
  
"Yes, but you can make it quick Jimmy." The counselor said and gave Kevin a stern look as a warning to behave. Jimmy was searching for something in between his piles of books. "Aah, here. It have been a busy week for me so I couldn't attend to your special class." The boy said.  
  
"Oh yeah... Jimmy interested in psychology. Probably wanted to become a therapist.." Kevin thought and look at the piece of paper that Jimmy handed over.

School days made every kids on the Cul-De-Sac busy. They're rarely talking to each other now and seems like they've divided themselves into a small duo. That would be Ed and Eddy, Kevin and Nazz, lastly Jimmy and Sarah.

Though Nazz said that they would talk to her and very close to her, Kevin doesn't feel anything from them as he always received some praises or compliments from the school. Especially the students.  
  
The counselor nodded and look at it. "I see, are you joining the volunteering club?" Mr. Balton smiled as Jimmy nod. "Yes! It was fun, glad that you offered it Mr. Balton." He gave the man a wide smile.

"Why don't you join school activities Kevin? It could help you with you behavior just like Jimmy with his self-esteem." The counselor suggested. Jimmy could see that Mr. Balton tried his best to change Kevin.  
  
"How about no. My grades are falling, the football team needs me. Plus, teachers gave us a shitload of homeworks!" Kevin objected it quickly. He stood up and walked towards the door, "Thanks for the offer." He said before he slammed the door.

Jimmy sighed afterwards, "Urrgh, that kid. First he left his childhood friends, then becoming a jerk and now a bigger dic-"

"Mind your language Jimmy." The counselor said, Jimmy quickly covered his mouth with his small hands.  
  
Back to the jock, Kevin noticed that his friends were waiting in front of the officee, "Oh god... Here we go." He sighed as he was prepared something would happen.  
  
"Kevin! What did Mr. Balton say?"  
  
"You're not going to the principal's office next, are you?"  
  
"Please tell me you're not expelled..."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kevin smiled faintly, "Dude chill... He doesn't say anything important. And I'm not expelled!" He smiled and pat both of his friend's head.

 Nazz and Nat aren't conviced with Kevin's words, not after he cried in the toilet. But they couldn't do much since Kevin is the kind of person who would want to be alone with his problems. Not bothering others.

"Anyway, let's go to our next class Nat." Kevin said and placed his bag on one of his shoulders. And with that, both of the boys waved back at Nazz. "See you guys in front of the school!" She said before turned around and walk away.  
  
As Nat look at his friend, "Okay Nat, you can ask him. Hopefully he didn't explode." When he wanted to open his mouth. "It's about that Double Dork, isn't it?" Kevin said it blankly, leaving Nat to nod his head.  
  
Kevin gave himself an irritated sigh, "I just annoyed with his nerdy-ness. And I'm in the bad mood this morning."

"Whoa, whoa tiger. That's not my question." Nat cut it, "My question is why are you suddenly get embarrassed?"  
  
This leave Kevin to look at Nathan, "No I didn't. I was red because I'm mad."

"What happen to your feelings towards him?? You know, the one you 'semi-confessed' in the bathroom!?" Nathan continued, he need the fan service to fuel up his imaginations of a shipper.

"Eeehh, I don't recalled anything about that..." Kevin said it as he wanted to play it cool, while slowly avoiding making any eye contact with his friend.

"But you did noticed that your face was heat-up?" Nathan teased. Kevin swore that he could hear that teal haired boy giggled under his breathe.  
  
"I'm not blushing!" Kevin rose his voice, but it didn't scared Nathan away. "But I didn't say anything about blushing? You noticed it, didn't you?" Nat teased him even harder, but not sexually like always when they were hanging out with Nazz.  
  
At this point, Kevin just wanted to leave Nat alone and continue walking alone. He just ignored Nathan and rolled his eyes. "It is a victory for Nathan Goldberg, a KevEdd shipper!" Nat cheered to himself, following his embarassed friend from behind.  
  
As they were walking passed the gymnasium, "Kevin, do you want anything from the vending machine?" Nathan asked, pointing his finger at the vending machine. That is beside the enterance of the gym. (No ones know why it was placed there.)

"Nah, I'm good. But you better be hurry." Kevin said, he look at his wrist watch. "Five more minutes until the class start." He told Nathan.  
  
Nathan just nod his head and rushed towards the vending machine like how a puppy would do when they chased a ball. Leaving Kevin alone, leaning against a locker.  
  
"Me? Embarrassed?" Kevin thought. "Don't be stupid Kevin. Why would you be embarrassed in front of Eddward..."  
  
The jock clicked his tongue and look at his friend. Seems like he was thinking whether to pick a fruit juice and a soda pop. "Man, he sure took his sweet ass time." Kevin shook his head as he look at the watch again. "Two more minutes..."

"Aww yeah, me love some Soda Pop!" Nathan cheered sliently. He opened the lid and quickly took a sip.

But as soon as Nathan turned around, "KEVIN! WATCH OUT!" He shouted.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
*BLAM*  
  
A basketball hit the back of Kevin's head. "OH FUCK!" One of the players cursed. "Dude, we're screwed..." Another player said, rushed towards the ball and pick it up.  
  
"Kevin, you're okay?" He asked with concern. "Y-yeah! I'm good, don't worry too much." The red hair replied and pat the younger boy's head.  
  
"Dude! I told you so to be careful!"  
  
"Me? You're the one who threw it away!"  
  
The kids went back inside while agruing with each other. "Juniors..." Nathan sighed, he look at Kevin, who kept patting the back of his head. "Damn, he got a strong arm..." Kevin 'praised'.  
  
"Come on, let me take you to the nurse." Nathan offered but Kevin rose his hand to signed Nathan that he was fine. "I'm okay, I think I might stay there for-"  
  
"You just wanted to skip class so that you wouldn't see Mr. Naveen." Nathan said it straight forward that it might shoot through Kevin, hitting him with guilt.

"Well, he's on the leave this morning. And now we have an extra class with him again because of you keep hitting on Eddward." Nathan paused for a moment, "Sooo going to his class..."  
  
Kevin turned around and look at Nathan blankly, "Oh come on, it's obviously we're late and he's gonna kill me." Kevin paused for a moment, "Plus, he hates me and you know that!" He continued.  
  
To be honest, Nathan was tired with Kevin's drama with the teacher. Or rather teachers. As much as he loves dramas, this HAVE TO stop. He didn't want his friend to suffer all the way until he graduate.  
  
But... Between Kevin and Edd, he wants to see more.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell the teacher what's happen so that you will not getting into trouble." Nathan faintly smiled. And that, he turned around and walked to the next hallway, "See ya later lover boy!"  
  
As Nathan was out from Kevin's sight. "Phew, I should be grateful that he's a cool dude." Kevin sighed.  
  
Without noticing the time, or the steps he have taken, Kevin finally arrived at the nurse's office.

He always nervous before step into the office because there are a lot of posters of a needle, but he rather go into a room full of needles than being with the person who hated him.  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
He opened the door and took a peek, "Um, hello?" Kevin walked in, look around the office. "Huh, it's a lot cleaner than last year." He thought, swiping his index finger on the table to check some dusts. There's none!  
  
"Is anyone there?" A familiar voice came through, he pushed away the curtain that covered up the bed and he look shock when he saw Kevin.  
  
"K-Kevin?"  
  
"Double Dork?"


	4. Childhood Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Edd in the infirmary, someone knocked on the door. It was an old friend of the new teacher.  
> Curious about their relationship, Kevin asked him about their childhood.

Kevin just swallowed his saliva as he saw his teacher. "Wha-what is he doing here!?" He thought, looking at the young man. Double Dee seems to be terrified of Kevin's presence too.

The tense between the teen and his teacher are strong. As for Kevin, he didn't know how to act in front of his teacher after being a complete jerk to him. Which he's going to keep it in that way.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Where's the nurse?" Kevin asked with a rosed voice, leaving Edd's sweats to covered all over his body and he began to shake too. "W-well... She..." The teacher look at the ground to avoid making eye contact with the jock.  
  
"F-from what I h-heard that she got fired...?" Edd finally answered.

"Wait, what?" Kevin gave Edd a confused look. "The principal said that she was being involved in a 'romantic realtionship' with one of the students in here..." Double Dee explained while searching for a notebook that was placed on his table.  
  
Honestly, Kevin doesn't really care about the nurse. She was young and flirty with all of the boys at school and tried to making Kevin become one of her collection once. Luckily that the principal was married and happy with his wife, the nurse could rule over the school if she try to seduce him.

"Brrr..." Kevin quickly shook his head as he imagining the nurse ruling the whole school with her harem beside her side.  
  
Nazz always warned her friends to stay away from the nurse, she said that the nurse could put them into trouble. "And she's damn right about it..." Kevin sighed alone.

The jock just look at his teacher, Edd was quick to noticed it too. "Is there any questions you would like to ask Kevin?" He said, tilting his head.

Kevin just sighed, "Okay, why are you here again?" The red head pick up the notebook and open it. Flipping through the pages.  
  
"Well, beside of teaching... I'm quite an expert on medical too." Edd smiled at him sweetly, but it was replied with a roll of Kevin's eyes. "So you're saying that you are not just a teacher, but a nurse too?" Kevin asked again.  
  
The question was replied with a nod. "Heh, nerd..." Kevin continue with his reading of the notebook. Surprisingly, the notes were well organized and easy to understand. "Yup, this dork is a nerd alright..."

As the teenager kept flipping through the pages, he found something interesting or rather odd. "Huh? Why there's a picture of a cactus labled as Jim?" Kevin thought while looking at the picture. 

"How about you Kevin?" Edd's sudden question made the jock startled a bit. "Whu-what?" Kevin tilted his head as he was confused.

"I mean, are you sick?" Edd asked but didn't look at his student, probably avoiding making any eye contect with Kevin. "You seemed to be healthy for me."

Kevin just let go a groan and put his focus back into the notes. "Yeah, there's some kids accidentally threw a ball straight to my head."

But in his mind, "Not bad, he's pretty good." Kevin continued to dive into his mind. "The chemical formulas, additional maths, and even some organs were well drawn." He praised Double Dee in slient.

"Oh my goodness, are you hurt?" Edd quickly turned around and look at him with a concern expression on his face.

"I'm okay, just continue searching for your stuff." Kevin answered it with a monotone voice.  
  
"Maybe Eddward wasn't as terrible as I thought he would be..." The taller teen look at his teacher again, Edd was searching for the notebook under his files but when he rose his head, Edd hit ths upper carbinet. Leaving Kevin to chuckled about it at the back. "Damn it.. He's too precious." He thought, swallowed his own words.  
  
"Hey Double Dee, are you looking for this?" Kevin walked towards his teacher and handed over the notebook. As Edd took the book, he wanted to say something to the jock but his mouth quickly shut it.

Kevin did noticed it, "What's wrong?" He asked the teacher. Eddward look at him and shook his head rapidly, "N-nothing.. U-um- Thank you Kevin!" Double Dee stuttered and walked towards his table.  
  
For the jock, it seems like the teacher was avoiding him. "Come on! Spit it out." Kevin commands the teacher to talk. But Edd just shook his head and saying it was nothing.  
  
And it's making Kevin grew impatience with it.  
  
Without wasting more time, Kevin quickly pushed the teacher onto the bed right next to his table. Edd's eyes were wide open as he was shocked with Kevin speed that he couldn't heard a thing from it.

Kevin was on top of the teacher, he let Edd to stayed down between his arms. "I don't want to play anymore games with you Dork." Kevin said under his breath.

Edd noticed that the red head's face was red, probably from anger. "O-oh dear... Did I messed things up again?" Edd thought. Eventhough Kevin did choked him, Double Dee felt like it was his fault for making it happen.  
  
"K-Kevin... Please stop..." Edd whimpered like how he did in the class, his eyes were began to teary again. Making Kevin felt like a huge asshole.  
  
When he finally noticed it, "Fuck! Why I wanted to know the reason he won't talk to me so badly!? Why I felt guilty for making him cried?" Kevin kept asking to himself. The boy was clueless about his own feelings, but he knew that what he did to Eddward was wrong. If possible, he just wanted to bury his head into the pillows and scream.  
  
He look at the teacher, who was finally bursted into his tears, "Whoa whoa, dude... I-I.." Kevin calmed himself and placed his hand on Edd's left cheek. Double Dee kept on sobbing and let his tears flowing down onto his cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry."  
  
Edd look at him, Kevin said it in the calmest voice he could make. "See? Isn't that easy?" Kevin softly smiled at the teacher, his hand was still swiping the tears away and causing Edd's cheeks grew rosy.  
  
The jock moved his hand from the cheek to the back of Edd's head, making the beanie hat became loose. "So soft..." Kevin touched Edd's hair. He didn't realized that Edd could heard him, but he kept quiet.  
  
As Kevin look at the teacher's teary eyes, he was drawn into it. It's like he was diving into it and never gasping for air.

Without realizing it, Kevin moved his face closer towards Edd's. Their lips were about to meet, leaving Double Dee's heart panicking and kept hitting itself aganist the ribcage. "K-Kevin... St-"  
  
As Kevin closed his eyes and-  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
The jock quickly moved away from his teacher and gave him a hand to stood up. "Shit! I-I didn't mean to kiss-!" Kevin stop, his face was bright face. "FUUUCK! I-I... Um-" As Kevin kept stuttering, he look at Double Dee's face. It seems like the young man was shocked too, "Is your head finally recoverd?"  
  
Edd interrupted the stutters and look at Kevin. The jock wanted to say more than a yes, but that's what he ended up with. "Yes, sir..." He answered it with a slight of disappointed tone into it.  
  
The teacher look at him and then smiled softly, "I'm glad to heard that." He giggled afterwards.

Then the teacher stood up and answered the knock, "Please, come in." He walked passed Kevin towards the door.

"Nurse? Rolf injured himself while-" Rolf, one of the teacher and the head of farming club stop as he saw Eddward, "Brainy Edd-boy?"  
  
Edd covered his mouth with his hands. "Rolf? Is that you?" Without wasting more time, Rolf grabbed Edd and gave him a ruffled on his head. "Rolf wouldn't believe that Rolf would see Double Dee here!" He laughed loudly, almost like a roar.  
  
"Ahaha, make it two." Edd laughed along while leaving Kevin all confused. "Ouch!" Rolf hold his index finger. "Huh, Rolf got himself into an accident." He show Double Dee that his finger had a cut.  
  
After Double Dee treat Rolf, Kevin walked outside with the another teacher. The jock placed his pass into his pocket before asking any questions to the teacher.  
  
"Hey.. Mr. Rolf, you knew Eddward?"  
  
"Why of course! Double Dee is Rolf's childhood friend along with Mr. Johnny."  
  
"Huh!? You mean the art teacher who carry a plank all over the school!?"  
  
"Yes, we used to called Edd 'Double Dee' when we're kids."  
  
"No wonder he likes to be called that..." Kevin said.

Rolf noticed that Kevin had a different kind of expression on his face, it is something that he never saw it before too. "Is there something bothering Casanova Kevin?" The teacher jokingly called his student with some names.

"I don't know Rolf... I remember that you and that baldy live in the Cul-De-Sac..." Kevin paused for a moment, thinking for the correct words to say. "But I don't recall Double Dee or Eddward with two D."

"Nonsense!" Rolf quickly replied after Kevin finished. "Double Dee have been all around the Cul-De-Sac since Eddy keep on dragging him from one place to another!" Rolf explained. The both of the guys stopped in the middle of the hallway, Kevin just leaving Rolf to think or remembering his childhood.

"If Rolf wasn't mistaken, Edd do locked himself in his room as soon as he entering the life of high schoolers..." Rolf paused, placing his recovering index finger on his chin. "But when we're kids and most of the children in the Sac are just... Babies, he used to babysit all of you. Including you, Kevin."

"Wait... Really?" Kevin said, he couldn't believed it. The blue haired man nodded, "Of course, Edd is the safest person in the world." He continued, "Every parents trust him and that's Mr. Rolf to you, Kevin-boy!" He playfully pulled Kevin's ear, leaving the boy just to let go a sigh.

It continued with how Edd helped Rolf and Johnny on their projects, he also scolded Eddy and Ed once for misbehaving towards Rolf's chickens.

"Do all of these incidents happen?" Kevin questioned himself, but the teacher managed to hear it. "Y-yes Kevin..." Rolf answered it weakly, "Rolf was surprised too when Kevin said that Edd is not in Kevin's memories."

Kevin just stay in slient after hearing that. "This dude was all around the Cul-De-Sac. The teenagers, kids like us (Nazz, Kevin ect.) and among parents too..." He thought continued. "Why I can't remember him..."

After having a converstation with the leader of the farming club, Rolf sent Kevin back to his biology class.

It wasn't so bad. Rolf probably one of the teachers that could hang out with his students. He wasn't strict as long as you don't insulting his family and culture. But, Kevin enjoyed talking about Double Dee with Rolf and he never knew that they are childhood friends.

They sound like good friends, eventhough for sure that Eddy and Ed are the closest friends.  
  
"Dude, where have you been?" Nathan asked, "You missed P.E. class and there's only thirty minutes left until school is over!"  
  
"Nathan..." Kevin looked at Nat, calling the name in serious tone. The teen knew some serious shit is going to happen if Kevin called his name with that tone. "I don't understand my feelings right now.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story! This is the last chapter that I updated on Fanfiction.Net, I'm so glad that it's still receiving some readers and you guys seem to enjoyed it too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the fic and I'll see you guys on the next chapter, bye-bye ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah it was pretty bad and I do noticed it sound kinda rushing too, but I do hope you guys liked it or enjoyed reading it.


End file.
